CDIRPG Characters
This is a list of characters in CDI RPG. Zelda Characters King Harkinian Health: 10,000 Special Moves: Attack (3000 damage), Shipt (5000 damage), Scrub (-10% enemy defense), Oah (+50% defense) Health Moves: Dinner (increases health by 3500), Munf Munf (increases health by 4000 for three turns then moves it back down) Zelda Health: 6000 Special Moves: Fast (+70% defense), Find (1000 damage), Fack (2000 damage), I Know (-90% enemy defense) Health Moves: None Link Health: 8000 Special Moves: Smart Sword (+50% team attack), Dodongo Bomb (3000 damage), G142 (2000 damage), Stuff (-80% enemy attack) Health Moves: Octorok (2000 team health and 10% team defense) Gwonam Health: 7000 Special Moves: Squadallah (4000 damage), You Must Dai (2000 damage), Birds (+20% team attack), Defeat (6000 damage, costs 10% team defense) Health Moves: Ham (+10 health) Morshu Health: 7000 Special Moves: Bombs (2500 damage), Soap (-30% enemy defense), Lamp Oil (-25% enemy defense), Rupees (1000 damage) Health Moves: Richer (+1000 team health) Ushrom Health: 5000 Special Moves: Handle (+50% team defense), Sale (+20% team attack and defense), Zelda (summons Zelda/doubles her health), Nose (2000 damage) Health Moves: None Mayor Kravindish Health: 6000 Special Moves: Illegal (reduces enemy defense by 100% for 1 turn), Eagle (1500 damage), Indignification (one enemy lose 50% health), Dig (reduces all enemy attack by 20% and one enemy's health by 10% at the cost of losing 10% team defense) Health Moves: Hoagie (+10% health and defense) Duke Onkled Health: 7500 Special Moves: Nip (500 damage), Pass Gas (removes any spells put on the team), Mercy (50% team defense, at the cost of 40% individual attack), Insomnia (+20% energy) Health Moves: Pizza (+5000 health for 1 turn), Rice (+1000 health) Mario Characters Mario Health: 8000 Special Moves: Stone (2000 damage), Uctions (80% team attack, defense, and health for 1 turn), Toaster (+20% damage), Imma Gonna Fly For You (5000 team damage, at the cost of 5000 health) Health Moves: Meatball (+15% team health), Toast (+20% team health at the cost of being unable to use toaster for two turns) Mama Luigi Health: 9000 Special Moves: Football (3000 damage), Mama Luigi (+20% team attack), I'd Say He's Hot on Our Tail (+20% team attack at the cost of 10% team defense), Saiyan Luigi (+900% health and +90% attack at the cost of losing 3000 energy next turn) Health Moves: Bagel (1000 enemy team damage, +2000 team health) Gay Luigi Health: 9500 Special Moves: Gotta hell (-60% enemy energy), Ovah Dere (one enemy gets knocked out for one turn), Salami Luigi (2000 damage, +20% defense), Pus (Enemy can't attack for one turn unless at 100% defense when attacked) Health Moves: Spaghetti (+2000 team health), You (adds an enemy's max health to his health at the cost of adding 20% to the enemy's attack and defense) Weegee Health: 15,000 Special Moves: Weegee Stare (make enemy join the team at the cost of reducing a teammate's health by 75%), Mushrooms (-90% enemy defense for six turns at the cost of making them increase their attack by 10% for the next six turns), Weegee Kick (2100 damage), Laser Eyes (3000 damage at the result of losing 10% defense) Health Moves: Malleo's Fire Flower (+33% health and attack) Bowser Health: 8500 Special Moves: Fireball (2000 damage), Jump (-50% enemy defense for one turn), Laugh (+33% team defense for nine turns), Koopalings (increases team attack by 7 times for one turn) Health Moves: Koopa Burger (adds 30,000 team health for 1 turn at the expense of them losing all their defense for 1 turn) Hammer Bro. Health: 4000 Special Moves: Hammer (3000 damage), Firespit (300 damage), Sledge Hammer (1000 damage and 10% defense loss), Boomerang (1000 damage) Health Moves: None Cartoon Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Health: 5500 Special Moves: Cry (+20% team defense, +30% defense if Mama Luigi is in team for seven turns), Spatula (1250 damage), Karate Knowledge (+20% team defense), I'm Ready! (+25% defense) Health Moves: Crabby Patty (+3000 health) Garfield Health: 5000 Special Moves: Belly (1000 damage), Claw (1300 damage), Halloween Cat (+20% defense), Nyan Cat (+25% damage) Health Moves: Lasagna (+20% health) Homer Simpson Health: 6000 Special Moves: Pie Man (+50% attack for four turns), Why You Little (1000 damage), Death (3000 damage at the cost of the rest of the team getting 500 damage), Robot (2000 attack) Health Moves: Donut (+3000 health), PowerSauce (+2500 team health) I.M. Meen Characters I.M. Meen Health: 7000 Special Moves: Butt (-20% enemy defense), Book (+50% attack), Dance (2000 damage), Point (1000 damage) Health Moves: None Gnorris Health: 4500 Special Moves: Orb Blast (2800 damage), Writewell's Book of Good Grammar (+20% team attack), Crystals (+50% attack and 200 enemy team damage), Bore (reduces enemy energy to 10% it original size) Health Moves: Like the Boss (adds 1/number of peoplein your team the enemy with the highest max health to the team, e.g,, the strongest could be Bowser, and your team could have 5 members, so each member would add 1700 health) Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lists Category:Groups of Characters Category:Articles under Construction